


55 comic pages of the first chapter of my self insert thanks

by DoubleTrouble007



Series: Mary Sueing it up, y'all [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically, Comic, Fangirl, Isekai, Magic, Other, Self-Insert, Transported to another world, accidental spy, fangirl sweating over skater bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleTrouble007/pseuds/DoubleTrouble007
Summary: 55 comic pages (safe for phones/any screens) I spent the last two years procrastinating on, and is only the first chapter of my Self-insert fanfic, New Year, New Reality, where I, Eli, get transported into the Yuri!!! on Ice universe and Mary sue it up. It's amazing, or so I've told myself. I've heard I'm a pretty good judge of art (by myself).Check it out! Let the last two years not be in vain for me!  Haha!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mary Sueing it up, y'all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729471
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	55 comic pages of the first chapter of my self insert thanks

if you want to read the rest of this story, go check out the original Fic (written, complete) here- https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372653/chapters/21218507


End file.
